Young World
by smilez014
Summary: massington oneshot:: they were reckless, dangerous, crazy ...in love. two born wild spirited teenagers with one night in the big city. with all the stress of high school, friends, and family; they were finally free. a split dedication.


**a/n: okay, so i've been out of the internet world for over two days. and i'm so sorry, if i haven't replied to anyone's PMs recently. i have an excuse! want to know? it's because... i'm a spy! :O *crowd stares awkwardly* okay no, but i've just been busy. and i wrote this oneshot because i feel like my FF friends deserved something nice and because this may be my last massington for a while. or not. **

**so this is for: ericka, kailin, allie, tess, mersaydez, ronnie, beiia, kat, annie, helen, kaitlin, kailee, felicia, faith, tash, courtney, emily, Fireworks Forever, and lex -you guys are simply amazing(: and i love you all terribly. ...maybe, kidding. **

**disclaimer: i do not own the Clique, the songs are (in order) welcome to mystery by the plain white t's, back breaker by hit the lights, & she takes me high by We the Kings. the Twilight, Notebook. Supernatural, and Hannah Montana references are as well, dislcaimed. **

* * *

Young World  
by smilez014

**[ a massington oneshot ]**

/ _two New York City lovers_ /

* * *

_Blue tree tops and velvet skies_  
_Blue ready to blow your mind _  
_Oooo _  
_This is a place where your mind can escape _  
_All the problems today and go far, far away _  
_This is a time with no history _  
_Welcome to mystery_

Massie Block stared at the ceiling at the gymnasium of her school. Her boyfriend of two long years, Derrick Harrington, held onto her waist tightly as they swayed to the music playing at their senior prom. At the very top of the ceiling, she saw helium balloons floating above the senior class.

"You look beautiful," Derrick whispered as he spun her in a circle. Massie giggled, her white Prada number dancing along with her. Her naturally straight auburn hair was in a messy yet, sexy bun.

"You don't look to bad yourself, Harrington." Massie attempted a seductive wink, but utterly failed. Derrick laughed and held her closer.

"Can I have your attention puh-lease?" One of Derrick's best friends, Josh Hotz, was at the stage carrying a microphone. Massie rolled her eyes, he was becoming more like his girlfriend, Alicia Rivera, with every passing second.

Everyone at the dance floor immediately stopped moving. They turned toward the stage to give Josh their undying attention. As usual, Josh was in head to toe Ralph Lauren with his sort of messy hair. As usual, he was gorgeous. On one of his hands, he was balancing two crowns on a red velvet plush pillow, for whoever was the school's new prom queen and king.

"Anyway, thanks," Josh took a moment and paused as if he was at the MTV awards, ready to award Travis Clark. Then he continued, "so how's everyone doing?"

The crowd mumbled a couple of "fine's" and "great's." Massie, who had Derrick's arm casually slung around her, laughed. Josh was one of the sweetest guys in the world, but he could be the exact epitome of lame sometimes.

"Well, I hope you're ready to rock!" Josh extended his free arm that held the microphone out into the crowd. No one did anything. Alicia, Josh's girlfriend, turned red and hovered behind Kemp Hurley and Kristen Gregory.

"Okay, then," Josh said and then started explaining their school's -BOCD- prom history. Massie turned to Derrick, as Josh began yammering away, "Hey, so are you ready or what?"

Derrick nodded, "Of course, I am." he smiled widely at her, then it faded away, "are you sure you're up for this?"

Massie thought for a moment then kissed him on the cheek, "You jump, I jump." she vowed. The two took a step back from each other and gazed into each other's eyes.

On the stage, Josh cleared his throat and asked for a drum roll. Then he announced, "And this year's prom queen and king… oh, my gosh! What a surprise! It's Massie Block and Derrick Harrington!"

A roar of applause filled the gymnasium, a blazing bright spot light fell on the two lovers. They were simply lost in their own world, then Derrick extended his hand out, Massie took it. And then they both made their way through the crowds and ran out the gym's doors.

"Dude!" Josh yelled into the microphone. But the two didn't turn back, they past by shocked faces of friends, strangers, and teachers. They continued running till they were free. Apparently being free required a lot of running and jumping. As the two jumped off BOCD's steps, Massie nearly fell. But Derrick held her hand tightly.

"You expect me to jump four steps at a time on three inch heels?" Massie hissed, as she regained her balance. Derrick just laughed and led her to his black four-door hardtop 1967 Chevy Impala, the exact same one that Dean Winchester from _Supernatural_ drove. Massie slid into the front seat as Derrick turned on his ignition, she found it kind of ironic how he drove a classic car, when he hated classic everything. The only thing "classic" that Derrick did like was classic cars and classic coke. Massie pulled a bobby pin loose from her bun, and let her hair fall down as gentle as water from a water fall did.

"Ready to run this town?" Derrick joked, as he drove away from BOCD campus. Massie nodded and rolled her window down. She stared at the rearview mirror and noticed how small her high school was disappearing into the distance. But that didn't matter, because tonight, was going to change her life.

_And burn it down, I'll burn this town behind me_  
_And run until I can't breathe_  
_I'm breaking outI'll bury all my mistakes_  
_And rebuild until my back breaks_

Derrick and Massie sang to Derrick's favorite song that blasted from his radio. It was always this fun between the two. When they first met back in sophomore year, they instantly clicked. They liked the same songs. The same foods. The same books. Even the same phrases and figures of speech.

"So, do you have the tickets?" Massie asked him as he made his way into New York City, the big apple. He parked by an empty curb and hopped out. Being the gentleman that Derrick was, he ran to Massie's side and opened the door for her. Massie blushed and locked her fingers through his.

"Yes, in my coat pocket." he pulled out two slim concert tickets, for the Boys Like Girls show at midnight. Boys Like Girls was Massie's favorite band and Derrick's third right after We The Kings and Linkin Park.

Massie checked the gold watch around her slender wrist, "it's only ten o' clock."

Derrick frowned and held her hand tighter as they began to get absorbed into the NYC life. Crowds of people were hovering everywhere. Cars were honking. The lights were blinding. It was amazing. "So, what do you want to do?"

Massie shrugged her small shoulders then smiled, "anything we want." then she tugged Derrick's arm and made both of them run into the night.

"Where are we going?" Derrick said as he tried not to hit any of the pedestrians.

"To paint this town purple," Massie called over her shoulder.

"The expression is 'pain this town red'," Derrick corrected his girlfriend. Massie rolled her eyes, "You say potato, I say pota-toe." The brunette led them around the street of 5th Avenue and into a tiny record shop. As Massie pushed the door open, a loud bell rang.

"Retro," Massie commented. Derrick nodded as Massie let go of his hand and quickly browsed the shelves stacked with CD's, records, and tape cassettes. Her long and slender fingers quickly began to fiddle through the rows of 'A-B' artists.

Derrick admired her for a moment, she was beautiful. There were so many reasons why Derrick loved Massie. For one, she wasn't clingy, she wasn't dependant, she wasn't mean, she wasn't bossy, she wasn't a total bitch. She was independent, a little crazy, super sweet, outrageously amazing, and maybe even a little too sarcastic for her own good. And she wasn't this little piece of perfection either. There were times when Massie drove Derrick completely insane. But really, that was okay, because that was what young love was about. To drive each other off the edge and expect the other one to pull them back into reality.

They've been through it all. Fights, laughs, love, and even a little bit of annoyance. When Derrick first laid eyes on her, he knew, that'd he love her forever. They never wanted to talk about it, but their were hints about wanting to get married, living in a big house filled with annoying yet lovable little kids, and growing old together. It was simple really, Derrick was simple Noah and Massie was simply Allie. And their lives? Well, it was like a secret well-written, less dramatic piece of _the Notebook_. Only they never wanted to admit it. Because whether they liked it or not, they'd have to grow up eventually.

"Mass," Derrick said to her as she fiddled through some dusty old records.

"Yes?" she looked up at him, wisps of hair falling in front of her face.

"Uh," Derrick was nervous, "Hey, remember how we were both getting into a college in New York?"

Massie dropped the record she was holding. She knew something was wrong. "Yeah?" she said carefully.

"Mass, " Derrick started, "I, I-I got into Stanford." He choked out. Massie just stared for a moment, then she said, "As in New York?"

Derrick sadly, shook his head.

"Oh," Massie could feel her chest tighten. She shook her head, "Okay." and then she ran out of the shop.

"Massie!" Derrick called after her, and followed her out.

_Last nights dreamI held your hand_  
_And asked if you would be_  
_Forever mine, together you and me._

"Massie, wait up!" Derrick jogged after her. She didn't turn back, even when he knew she could hear him. Before Derrick could race off after her, a group of eight year old girls wearing _Hannah Montana_ t-shirts ambushed him. "We love Hannah Montana!"

Derrick took a brief moment to tear his eyes away from Massie's moving body, to stare down at the little girls in front of him, "that's nice and I love… pie." before any of them could respond, Derrick dashed away to stalk after Massie.

Once he was close enough, he started yelling at her, "You're mad at me, I get that."

She didn't respond, all she did was wipe her eyes with her arm. Derrick continued running after her, "Mass, you didn't let me finish. I don't want to go."

Massie stopped in her tracks, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN, YOU DON'T WANT TO GO?"

Derrick stopped and attempted not to let his jaw drop, "DO YOU WANT ME TO?" He matched his voice with hers.

Massie stared at him, then down to her heels, "I DON'T KNOW, GOSH, STOP SMOTHERING ME!"

"I DON'T WANT TO LEAVE!" Derrick shouted at her.

Massie looked at him then shouted, "IF YOU DON'T WANT TO LEAVE THEN WHY ARE YOU SHOUTING AT ME?"

"I'M NOT SHOUTING!" Derrick replied.

"YOU ARE TOO!"

"AM NOT!"

"YES, YOU ARE!"

Just then an odd couple passed by, who looked to be in their seventies. They had their arms linked and were smiling at each other, "Ah, young love." the elderly man told his wife. The lady giggled. They continued walking on, looking out into New York's starry sky.

As they left, Massie and Derrick looked at each other and smiled, "I want what's best for you," Massie said, this time her voice back to it's regular tone.

Derrick walked toward Massie and held onto her hands, "Massie, what I want? Is to be with you. Wherever that is, whether it's in a trailer park in the middle of no where or up in a mansion in Mars." And with that he leaned forward and kissed her gently then he pulled back, his face still close to hers, "I want to be with you f-."

"Shh, don't say the 'F' word," Massie whispered. Derrick laughed, "Fuck." Massie smiled. The F word was not a dirty curse word used to express ones anger. In Massie's eyes, the F word was forever. In all of the 875 days that Massie and Derrick were together, they've never used the words forever. Because one, forever seems like a vampire thing and the last thing Massie wanted was for Derrick to sparkled and spend his days attempting not to kill her. Because Massie and Derrick was not a let's-have-a-talk-babe, it was more of a I'm-down-if-you-are-dude. And she like it like that. And second, Massie didn't believe in the concept of forever. If she was supposed to be with Derrick forever, she'd hate that. Forever was simply not enough to satisfy her annoying female needs.

Derrick leaned forward and kissed her again, "tilt your head up," he said as he pulled away.

"What?" Massie stared at him like he was insane, when he held onto the back of her head and gently tilted her head up.

"Look, amazing huh?" he smiled.

Massie felt awkward, "I can feel the blood rushing to my head." she said as she pulled away from his hands. "What is it?"

Derrick sighed, "must you ruin this moment?"

"What moment?"

Then Derrick pointed to the sky, and Massie saw it. It was a blimp traveling at a low five miles per hour. On the little neon sign read, "**Derrick loves Massie**" for all of New York to see.

Massie looked at him, speechless, "perfection." Derrick smiled and leaned forward to kiss her, as he did he pulled out a can from his coat pocket. It was a silly string can. Massie quickly retreated, before she could say anything Derrick's sprayed her right arm.

"DERRICK!" Massie screeched as she chased after Derrick, causing a romantic but odd scene in the middle of Central Park. Sometimes, growing up could wait.

fin.

**PS: leave with a smile(: if you won't leave with a review. **

* * *

**a/n: sorry for any typos, it's late here and i tried to catch as many as i could. well, this was just pure endless nothings. but i love massington, but may write other pairings soon. so anyway, review?**


End file.
